Tricking Merlin
by Samerys707
Summary: Arthur know's about Merlin's magic. As payback for not telling him he decides to have some fun. He involves a Druid in his schemes, as they trick Merlin into revealing himself to be the powerful warlock Emrys. But what happenes when the witch comes out to play, Merlin learns the truth, the dragon is amused, Arthur is oblivious. Will anything go to plan?. Magic reveal.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, a funny story hope you like it. won't be very long maybe three or four chapters. I hope you like it :) :)

* * *

Arthur was asleep when in walked Merlin with a big grin on his face. He walked to the bed and shook him awake

"Wake up lazy daisy" shouted Merlin right into his ear

Arthur jumped, in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes to see his bumbling idiot of a manservant. "Go away" he groaned.

"Nope" said Merlin walking towards the window, and opening the curtains. The sun shined right towards Arthur's eyes, causing him to rub them and get out of bed. He stood up picking up a goblet and throwing it towards Merlin.

Merlin was unaware as he hummed to himself whilst tidying around the room. He didn't have any time to duck out-of-the-way as the goblet came flying and met his face. He rubbed it and some of the pain lessened.

"Really sire, you are such a prat. You know what, I won't wake you up next time, and that way you will be humiliated when you arrive at the council meetings, an hour later" laughed Merlin

Arthur stood where he was with a dumbstruck expression, "you wouldn't dare" he said

"Oh really and why not. I rather do enjoy sleeping in" smirked Merlin.

Arthur looked around until he remembered "Merlin where is my breakfast" he said whilst smirking

"Oh that's all you're getting" informed Merlin

"What just some bread and an apple, really" asked Arthur

"Yes really, it's not my fault you can't fit in your clothes" said Merlin ducking out-of-the-way as another goblet came flying at him yet again.

"I AM NOT FAT" yelled the king

Merlin just raised his eyebrow, with a small smile playing on his lips, looking very amused.

Arthur looked at him and sighed "Fine maybe a bit"

Merlin couldn't help himself as he doubled over into hysterics.

Arthur was annoyed "are you finished" he asked

"Er, no" and he laughed again as Arthur came running at him, so he ran out into the hall. He didn't know who he bumped into until he saw Gwaine

"Merlin mate, is princess chasing you" he asked grinning

"Yep, because I didn't bring him as much food as he wishes that I did" said Merlin laughing.

Arthur heard and brought his hand up clouting him on the head "that was for trying to be funny"

"OUCH your such a clot pole, and I am not trying to be funny sire, I am merrily being honest" he said laughing as he ran down the castle stairs.

"MERLIN" yelled Arthur after him, the castle could hear his name as it vibrated through the walls.

* * *

Merlin went back to Gauis and was surprised to see Sir Leon there.

"Hello Merlin" he said with a small smile

"Hello Leon, are you okay" asked Merlin with concern

"Yes, just came to ask Gaius to come to the council chamber's" informed Sir Leon

"Why, has something happened" asked Merlin

"Well believe this, remember when Morgana and Helios took over Camelot" started Sir Leon

"Yes, I was there" said Merlin unsure where this conversation was going

"She mentioned a sorcerer called Emrys" said Leon looking directly at him

"Hmm" said Merlin not liking where this conversation was heading

"Well he's here and wants to talk to the king" said Sir Leon slowly emphasising every word to see Merlin's reaction

"Really, what does he look like" asked Merlin very interested on who this person was, that they could even think of taking his name and identity

"Er I think he is bald and very scruffy" said Leon shifting awkwardly

"Bald hm" said Merlin. _I don't know anyone who is bald _he thought

"So where is Gaius" asked Merlin finally

"Er I think he's gone to see the sorcerer, because he isn't here." Leon walked to the door and looked back "well are you coming" he asked raising his eyebrow

"Yes definitely don't want to miss this" laughed Merlin humorously as he walked out with Sir Leon. The knight however just smirked, knowing full well what was waiting for the servant when they arrived in the council chambers.

* * *

Please review

Thank you :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello another chapter, just can't help myself. Enjoy :)

* * *

Arthur was waiting in his chambers, for his most trusted confidants. It all started when a Druid came to see him and revealed Merlin to be Emrys the powerful warlock. He was beyond angry until he thought of a way to get him back for not even trusting him. Arthur mentally smiled to himself, as he started his plan which was to make Merlin reveal himself the funniest way possible.

He made the Druid follow his orders, threatening to never legalize magic, if he didn't follow them through. The Druid didn't really have a choice, but he did make the king promise, not to be too hard on Merlin. The king agreed as he wasn't angry that his friend had magic, but for years he has been by his side and never once trusted him to be honest. It was that which really made Arthur angry. After contemplating who to tell he decided to call a meeting with Queen Gwen, Gaius and the knights.

There was a knock on the door and Arthur went to open it, giving his visitors a broad smile.

"Come in" he said as the Queen, Gaius and knights made their way into his chambers.

"Please sit" he said gesturing to the table

"Sire what is this about" asked Gaius concerned

Arthur was about to answer when Gwaine asked "Princess, where is Merlin?"

"He's not coming to this meeting because it is about him" said the king

"Sire whatever you think Merlin has done I'm sure there is a logical explanation" said Gaius afraid of where this conversation was heading

"Oh really, maybe he can logically explain how he is a sorcerer" Gaius wasn't shocked and neither did he show it.

Arthur walked up to Gaius "you know don't you" he asked

"Well he did save my life, and it's not too hard to figure out" said Gaius

The king looked around. "You lot are quiet all of a sudden. so I suppose you all know" he looked at each of them, and they nodded. That was when the king realised he has been blind.

"Well why the HELL didn't anybody tell me" he asked exasperated

"Well it's not so hard to figure out princess, if we could figure it out I'm sure you could have. Plus you would have killed him and he's just too precious" said Gwaine chuckling

"Oh really are you saying I'm blind. I do have my eyes open you know, but I may have failed to notice. I mean I've known a week now and is he dead" asked Arthur

"er no" said Percival quietly

"Really, well maybe it's magic" said the king sarcastically

There was an awkward silence before they all burst out laughing.

"sire" said Leon nervously

"yes Leon what is it" asked Arthur

"what are you going to do" asked the knight gazing at the king

"Well you all know, so I can set my plan in motion. I promise not to kill him. Instead I am going to make him reveal himself in front of everyone. This is the perfect punishment for him for not telling me". Arthur smirked looking at them all " and you lot are going to help me, because that will be your punishment for not telling me when you had found out"

"Sire how did you find out" asked Gaius intrigued to how Merlin's secret was becoming common knowledge now

"It was a week ago when a Druid came to see me and said Merlin is Emrys. I didn't believe him of course, Merlin a sorcerer really. I just laughed and he looked at me like I was crazy or just blind. That was until he showed me the past. I couldn't believe Merlin, had kept it a secret so long. So I made the Druid promise to help me, and now I have a plan. Though what I really want to know is when EXACTLY did all of you find out" he asked glaring at them.

"Well about a year ago" said Gwaine while the rest of them nodded in unison all looking guilty as hell.

"WHAT, you know I don't think my plan is punishment enough for you all" laughed Arthur

They all looked at the king wondering what he had in his mind.

"If you all take part in this plan, I will be more forgiving than I should be" said the king whilst looking at them

"Okay" said Queen Gwen and the rest were forced to agree with her.

"BUT" shouted Gwaine

"No buts" said Arthur

"But, first you must promise not to kill him" said Gwaine while everyone agreed with him with a yes and nod of the head

"Why would I kill him" asked the king confused. _As if I would kill him he's my friend _thought Arthur,_ and one that know's how to keep a secret._

Gaius looked at Arthur incredulously. He cleared his throat "Er because magic is illegal and punishable by death in this kingdom"

"Oh yes of course. Arthur put his hand on his heart "I king Arthur Pendragon promise to NOT sentence Merlin to death". He looked at each of them and asked "Happy?"

Gwaine laughed "extremely princess"

"Good right with the plan then" said the king giving them a part to play in fully embarrassing their sorcerer friend in front of all the council. _That will be punishment enough _thought Arthur as he mentally smirked to himself.

* * *

Please Review

Thank you :) :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, another chapter. I aplogise for any mistakes in advance and sorry for the long wait. Enjoy :) :)

* * *

It was the day Merlin was to finally reveal himself as a warlock. Arthur was a bit nervous and hoped everything would go to plan. He was in the throne room, and with him the rest of his confidants were discussing their role to play in Merlin's magic reveal. The king had sent Sir Leon to get Merlin after he told him to mention Emrys was in Camelot, his manservant would no doubt be interested to know who had taken his identity.

Arthur made the druid, shave his head and pretend to be the sorcerer emrys. He knew Merlin would come up with facts to say the man in front of him was an imposter. The king was going to make him reveal those facts and everything would come together. After discussing with Gaius, Gwen and the knights they were ready to play their part.

The druid was standing before Arthur, even he looked nervous. He promised the king Merlin had not seen him before, so he could be able to play the imposter role. The druids real name was actually Talner but Merlin didn't know that. The king stopped talking and turned towards the entrance where the door opened to reveal his manservant and Leon. _Let the game begin_ thought Arthur as he called them over.

"Ah, Merlin and sir Leon I would like you to meet Emrys. The sorcerer who has saved my life many times" he said with a big grin as he introduced them to the druid Talner.

"Emrys" said Merlin slowly whilst looking between the king and druid

"Yes, I wouldn't be here today without him" said the king seriously

Merlin was shocked here was an imposter, pretending to be him getting all the glory which really belonged to him. He looked over to Gaius who refused to meet his gaze. _Huh_ thought Merlin. He could feel the anger building up as he thought is the king oblivious.

"Sire what makes you think he's Emry's I mean he's bald" laughed Merlin

"So what if I'm bald, it doesn't mean I am not Emrys" said Talner glaring at the warlock as he felt offended at the comment.

"Er sorcerer's have beards and Emrys has a white beard so you can't be emrys" said Merlin loud so everyone could hear

_There looks like we are getting somewhere_ thought Arthur

Merlin looked over at the king who was looking at him intently, _oh crap _thought Merlin

"Oh really Merlin and how do you know Emrys has a white beard" asked the king smirking at the warlock

"Er because I, I, I, all wizards have white beards" stuttered Merlin as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh really are you sure, I mean he seems really powerful." said Arthur pretending to think "No this is definitely Emrys".

Merlin looked on in disbelief and snapped his mouth shut as he processed the shocking turn of events. _So he is going to let this man take my place _thought the warlock

"Well that settles it", he smiled at Talner and then presented the court.

"From this day forward magic is no longer banned. I plan to make a position in my court for court sorcerer". He said slowly as he looked at Merlin in the corner of his eye. His manservant was shocked and he was in deep thought. _Any minute now_ thought the king.

Merlin was breathing heavily as he tried to take in the news, _magic is free I have done it _he thought. He was about to move forward and speak, reveal his magic but what happened next froze him on the spot.

The doors creaked open and in walked someone with a long black robe, walking towards Talner and the king. The person slowly removed their hood and smirked as everyone in the room gasped.

_Great_ thought Merlin _if it isn't the puny witch_. He was about to fling her back to wherever she crawled from but her next words made him hesitate.

"Hello Brother, I am here to challenge Emrys" said Morgana as she pointed to Talner

"Great" groaned Arthur "But how about another time, I am a little busy here Morgana" he said glaring at her.

"Er not really see I need to get rid of him first as he is such a pain, scuppering my plans, that I end up running out of ideas of how to kill you" said Morgana angrily

"What!" said Arthur glancing at Merlin who had a small smile playing on his lips

Before anyone could say anything Talner spoke "But I'm NOT Emrys" he said shouting as he ran out of the room as fast as his feet would carry him.

Arthur looked on disbelief, _Great there goes my plan_

Morgana ran after him "OI come here, you chicken scared my powers are better than yours"

Merlin just looked on in amusement and walked towards the king. "Sire I was wondering if I could speak with you"

"Not now" said Arthur walking out leaving an annoyed warlock wondering what to do now.

* * *

Please Review

Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Hello another chapter. I apologise for any mistakes in advance. Though I have thoroughly check it. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin

* * *

Arthur was pacing up and down in his chambers _what do I do now _he thought. The druid ran off and so did his plan how can he get Merlin to reveal himself. _When is it I get saved mysteriously _he mused. _Ah ha when I am in trouble _he thought.

The king smiled to himself, and made a plan to go hunting. _Somewhere there is likely to be bandits or sorcerers hell-bent on killing me_. _It doesn't matter if he doesn't reveal his magic in front of other's, but it will do for now_. There was a slight creaking and the doors to his chambers opened. It was Merlin and he looked trouble, _well that's what happens when you keep secrets _he mused.

"Sire are you okay" asked Merlin with concern

"Yes I am brilliant" grinned the king "because we are going hunting"

"Uh why did I ask" groaned Merlin, "sire do we HAVE to go hunting"

Arthur smirked "yes we do because" _oh crap _thought the king_ I was just about to reveal everything._

"Because" asked Merlin confused about why the king suddenly stopped talking.

"Because I am king "said Arthur grinning

"Oh really I never thought" said Merlin sarcastically

"Well chop chop go get everything ready" said Arthur hastily

"Of course prat" muttered Merlin under his breath, but the king heard

"What was that" asked the king questionably fighting a smile

"I meant of course sire" said Merlin and walked out of his chambers, leaving an amused Arthur to ponder his thoughts.

* * *

Merlin was out in courtyard getting ready to set of on their horses. He was struggling to carry all the hunting equipment, when he stumbled and everything nearly fell down. He was surprised when someone helped him, steadying him on his feet. He looked up and saw the roguish knight who was Gwaine.

"Merlin you really are clumsy" grinned Gwaine patting him on his back

Merlin huffed "well at least I am not drunk" he said as he put the hunting gear on the horses.

"Exactly which means we need to get you drunk" laughed Gwaine

Merlin laughed and then stopped "Er no I don't think so"

"Why not Merl, come on it will be fun" said Gwaine trying to persuade him

"No, besides I am going hunting with the prat" groaned Merlin

"Oh you mean princess" laughed the knight

"No, clotpole or prat will do. He's no damsel in distress. You should hear him when he says_ I was trained to kill since birth" _said Merlin as he laughed, mimicking the king.

Gwaine's eyes darted behind Merlin, where the king stood silently, with his arms folded across his chest. He looked on annoyed and slightly amused as his manservant carried on.

Merlin was oblivious as he continued talking about the king unaware he was right behind him. Gwaine cleared his throat trying to give him a heads up. It didn't work so he glanced behind the warlock, and Merlin finally caught his eye. He stopped talking and turned his head to meet the gaze of the king. Merlin didn't realise as he felt the heat rise in his cheeks, he blushed furiously as he embarrassed himself.

"Sire" said Merlin shifting awkwardly as Gwaine laughed.

The king didn't even speak, instead bought his hand forward clouting his manservant on the head.

"Oh really do carry on idiot" said Arthur grinning as Merlin rubbed his head.

"Come on let's go before you get into more trouble" said Gwaine in hysterics

"Er Gwaine who's the king here" asked Arthur raising his eyebrow

"Er you princess" said the knight smiling as Merlin laughed

"Exactly, wait not princess. It's sire and I give the orders" said the king annoyed at the knights nick name, that he decided would be appropriate.

"Come on Merlin let's go" said the king walking towards their horses

"Yes let's, I love hunting" said Merlin grimacing as he got on his horse

"Aw where's your happy face gone" said the king smirking as they trotted out of the gates

"Oh I left it at the tavern" retorted Merlin irritated

"Really" asked the king raising his eyebrow

"No, you clotpole" laughed Merlin "I was being sarcastic"

"Idiot, what have I told you to about using long words, you clearly don't understand" grinned the king as he playfully punched him on his arm

"Oh I assure you sire I DO understand them" smirked Merlin

"Really, then what is a clot pole" drawled Arthur

"A clot pole is" Merlin didn't finish until he trotted his horse further away from the kings.

Arthur stopped "well what does it mean" he asked irritated

Merlin grinned as he yelled "ARTHUR PENDRAGON". He laughed and trotted on his horse far way from the king. He continued to laugh until he heard an angry shout of his name.

"MERLIN!" shouted the king right behind him.

* * *

Please review, I would like to know what you thought.

Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, another chapter. Thank you for your lovely reviews. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

The king finally caught up with Merlin, as he ruffled his hair smacking him on the head for being an idiot. His manservant just laughed until Arthur told him enough was enough. They were riding through the woods when Arthur saw a good area where he thought, there would be bandits. It was further in the woods, a dangerous place for a king, but he didn't care.

"Right, this way Merlin, I smell some meat" said the king using the area, as an excuse where he thought would be good hunting space.

"Yes sire, always thinking about your stomach" chuckled Merlin, after the king

"I do not, ALWAYS think about my stomach" protested the king, turning around to glare at his manservant

"Aw don't pout it's not very kingly" joked Merlin taking the hunting gear off the horses.

Arthur heard a sound and moved towards Merlin putting a hand over his mouth. He indicated his manservant to be quiet motioning towards a bush. Merlin nodded as he waited for the king to find out what the noise was.

The king unsheathed his sword and walked towards the bush peering to see what the noise was. Merlin creeped behind him silently, as his magic rose ready to blast anyone away from the king, especially if they were a danger.

Arthur stared shocked, but soon calmed down as he saw who came into view; it was Talner. The druid who ran away from Morgana, ruining the kings plan in the process.

"Hey Talner" shouted the king making him jump. The druid spun around meeting Arthur face to face. His eyes lit up with relief, seeing the familiar face. That was until he saw Merlin, the real Emrys.

Merlin however just stood gawking, mouth hanging open _did Arthur just call him Talner. _He stood thinking deeply and his eyes widened as everything made sense. He began realising he has been played for a fool. _Hm_ thought Merlin _two can play this game_. He cleared his throat, "Emrys still alive then" he joked.

Talner just looked at him in disbelief _great the fool, thinks I am Emrys_. _If I am then who's he _he joked. _He must be an idiot, as the king keeps saying. _

The king totally forgot his manservant was behind him, but he had yet to realise, that he called the druid by his real name.

Arthur rolled his eyes "yes Merlin as you can see, which mean's Morgana is not far behind. right" said the king rasing his eyebrow at the druid. Hoping he would play along.

Talner was looking at the king, and briefly glancing at Merlin. He cleared his throat "sire, Morgana won't give up, until I am dead".

_Hm time for me to join in_ thought Merlin. He moved closer to stand by the king as he looked at Talner "but why, you're not Emrys. Just tell her and she will leave you alone, hopefully" said Merlin glancing at the king who blushed with embarrassment.

Arthur stood dumbstruck, _seems Merlin isn't a complete idiot_. "Well of course he is Emrys" he stuttered.

Merlin laughed "sire no he isn't, he said so himself, and what's wrong with you, your stuttering"

"No I'm not" insisted the king glaring at his manservant. "and he only said that because he's scared of the witch" ensured Arthur

The druid however widened his eyes, at the kings remark. He looked offended as he moved towards the king "no I am not" snapped Talner

"Oh really" said another voice. Merlin sighed, gritting his teeth at the familiar voice, and looked around but no-one was in sight. He heard a twig snap as footsteps drawed closer, until a figure was standing in the clearing not far off.

"Hello brother" said Morgana smirking.

* * *

**Please review, I would like to know what you thought.**

**Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, another chapter. The last one was short, and I had the time. so Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin moved forward, and the druid backed away. Morgana was still smirking with her arms crossed slowly making her way towards the trio.

"Leave him alone" warned the king glancing at the druid, who showed fear in his eyes as he stumbled further back.

"Nope" said Morgana using her magic to fling Arthur to the other side. Merlin looked on horrified, before he got a chance to do the same to her, she sent him flying with the king.

The druid widened his eyes and stood up, ready to run for his life, but he was too slow against the witch's magic.

"Oh I don't think so" snarled Morgana, using her magic which sent him flying against a tree. He groaned in pain as his back slammed against it. He tried to move, but realised he was paralysed.

Merlin and Arthur both looked on shocked as Morgana prepared to kill him. The king was about to protest saying he wasn't Emrys, but he froze when Talner opened his mouth to speak.

"I am not Emrys" he shouted taking deep breaths.

"It's it's" he stuttered looking at the king and Merlin, wondering if betraying them was such a good idea.

Morgana glared at him "really" she said using her magic to strangle him.

"Then who is it" she yelled as the druid choked, struggling to breathe.

The druid looked at Arthur and Merlin, who were looking at him warily. The warlock hesitated before speaking in the druid's mind "_tell her there is no Emrys, that he is dead"_

Talner looked on in shock and gulped before looking at the witch "there is no Emrys, because he is dead" he declared looking at Morgana in the eye, not even blinking.

Arthur looked horrified _what! but Merlin's Emrys. Oh no he's going to die and it's all my fault_ thought the king. He looked at his manservant and was shocked to see him lookiing so panicked. _He must be thinking of using his magic, _thought the king_. Finally it took him long enough._

Morgana looked at the druid, he showed truth in his words. She didn't believe it and couldn't really risk it. "Really" she drawled.

"Yes, really witch" insisted the druid glancing at Merlin, who looked on in panic.

"It doesn't matter either way because your dead" said Morgana watching as the druid's expression changed from relief to dread.

Arthur stumbled forwards "wait you don't have to kill him Morgana please" he begged. He knew she wouldnt listen, then Merlin really had no choice but to reveal his magic. Merlin moved forward next to him, ready to use his magic if needed.

"Don't worry brother your next, you just need to wait your turn" smirked Morgana getting ready to take the druids life.

_He's such a prat _thought Merlin anger rising. _This is entirely all his fault, if he thinks I am going to reveal my magic, he's got another thing coming _fumed the warlock_. _

**_Merlin.. _**

**_Merlin.._**

**_'What'_** snapped Merlin in his mind

**_'What is it, young warlock'_** asked Kilgarrah who decided now was a good time to start a conversation.

Merlin scoffed **'_Oh nothing really. Just I've got a druid pretending to be me, who's about to die. Arthur playing his usual prat games, who is then, next to die. AND an annoying witch who needs another hobbie'_ **moaned Merlin furiously.

**_'Just the usual then, Merlin'_** laughed Kilgarrah

Merlin groaned **_'I need your help. Though the druid deserves what's coming to him, I can't let him die. So could you swoop down by any chance and burn the witch'_** asked Merlin hoping for a yes and a way out from this disaster.

Merlin's mind went silent, until he heard a booming laugh. He looked towards Arthur who pulled out his sword ready to run towards the witch.

**_'Well kilgarrah'_** asked the warlock irritated and, getting fed up by the minute.

**_'Yes Merlin, I will be there in a minute'_** said the dragon

**_'Good hurry or I'll find myself in an awkward conversation'_ **said Merlin sighing in relief.

Merlin opened his mind to the conversation which was going on between brother and sister.

"So, after you kill me you THINK you will get the throne" asked Arthur pointing at Morgana rather rudely.

Morgana huffed "Well yes, no I don't think I will get it. I guarantee it". she insisted glaring at the king

The king just laughed and doubled over in hysterics, "Merlin she thinks she will get my throne" he said through laughing and taking deep breaths, trying to control himself.

Merlin just looked at Arthur like he had lost the plot. Morgana was fuming as he continued laughing at her. She used her magic the second time, and he found him self hitting the tree, which caused his head to bleed from the sudden impact.

"Ow" groaned Arthur touching his head. He winced at the pain it caused and grimaced, when he realised he was bleeding.

"Well sire, serves your right" said Merlin as he walked towards the king to inspect his wound.

"You really had to rile the witch up, didn't you" he shouted. He smirked when the king winced in pain. He looked around in his bag to find a rag to which would stop the bleeding. Just his luck he found one and began dabbing the wound as the blood lessened. .

"No one can stop me" said Morgan taking out a dagger from her cloak, as she prepared to kill Talner. The druid's eyes widened and tears threatened to fall. He whimpered at the thought of his impending death. Talner breathed a sigh of relief when she got sidetracked, by the figure walking towards them.

"Oi witchie" said a familiar voice

Merlin groaned _things just get worser by the minute_ he thought. He looked towards the clearing. There walking with a grin on his face was a roguish knight, who was Gwaine. He looked very drunk as he stumbled trying to pull out his sword.

The warlock was about to walk forwards when a loud thundering roar filled his ears. He looked up and saw the dragon flying towards the clearing, where a drunk knight was seen running away from. The witch widened her eyes as she stumbled back letting go of her hold from the druid. Talner used this distraction to run away from the crazed witch.

Arthur was holding his head with one hand, and his mouth was left hanging open as he gawked. _Nope it can't be a dragon. I think I just hit my head, too hard_ he thought. The dragon landed in front of them in the clearing. _Oh I 'll ask Merlin, he will know_. He tilted his head to the side where his manservant was standing, not long ago.

"Merlin are you seeing this" said the king looking to his side, but his manservant wasn't there. He looked around but he wasn't in sight.

"Oh my god" he said slowly as the dragon walked towards him, until he was right in front of his face. The king closed his eyes, ready for any sudden impact, the dragon had in mind. He felt the dragon breathe on his skin as he, himself took deep breaths.

* * *

**Please review, I would like to know what you thought**

**Thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, another chapter, not long left now. I just watched the new episode and all I can say is OMG it is gonna be epic. Anyway, if there are any mistakes I apologise, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Arthur huffed as he peeked from under his eyes. It only took a moment until he gasped, remembering that dragon in front of him should be dead. _Merlin said so himself, that I dealt it a killing blow_. _Why that little traitor _thought the king. He looked back and the dragon was still looking at him. _Okay here goes _he thought.

The king raised his hand bringing it gently down on the dragon's snout "nice dragon" said Arthur trying to sooth him as he slowly shuffled away from the creäture.

"King Arthur Pendragon, I do not need petting" said Kilgarrah angrily. The king stumbled back, his mouth left hanging open when he heard the dragon talk.

Out of nowhere, Merlin standing above him as he offered his hand " sire close your mouth, or you'll catch flies" he said chuckling as the king snapped his mouth shut.

"You can talk" stuttered the king looking at the dragon, as he stood up off the ground

"Well my mouth is moving and the words are coming out" said the dragon sarcastically as he laughed at the kings dumbstruck expression.

"You" said Arthur glaring at Merlin "told me I killed the dragon" he said glancing at kilgarrah

"Well, sire you see" started Merlin but was interrupted as Morgana walked towards them.

Morgana broke away from the sudden shock as a plan began to form. _I will get the dragon to join me _she thought. She stood up walking towards the king and dragon.

"Hey big dragon" waved Morgana trying to get his attention

The dragon turned to face her "what do you want witch?" spat kilgarrah

"If you join forces with me, we can take over Camelot and you will be free" smirked Morgana

Merlin was silently chuckling as the king turned to look at him his smile faded. He was definitely angry.

"I would never join forces with you. My allegiance is with Emrys and the one and future king" said the dragon glancing at the king and warlock

"pft" scoffed Morgana "but he will never free magic" she said angrily, pointing a finger towards the king

Arthur cleared his throat, "actually Morgana I have legalized magic"

"What!" shouted Morgana "liar" she snarled as she advanced towards him.

The dragon stopped her with his claws, she in return glared at him. He looked at the king "is this true" he asked curiously

"Yes it is" said Arthur looking at the dragon, his face serious.

"Why?" asked Morgana confusion written on he face, at the kings sudden change about Magic

"Because I realised magic is good, and has always had a place in Camelot. A certain person has protected me, and helped me realise the truth" replied the king glancing at Merlin, who smiled in return.

"You legalized magic for EMRY'S" yelled Morgana, trying to reach past the dragon to get to the king, but failed miserably.

"But you cannot do it for me" she said voice broken, tears threatening to fall

Merlin, couldn't believe what she was saying, and his own anger began to rise "You have not used your magic for good, Morgana" he spat glaring at the witch.

"However Emrys has protected the king using his magic, not tried to kill him" he said through gritted teeth

"I will kill Emrys" ground out Morgana glaring at Merlin and Arthur

"That's if you ever find out who he is Morgana" said Arthur with pride

The warlock looked at the king who showed certainty in his words. Arthur turned to face Morgana "you will be given a fair trial, for your crimes and horrid deeds" said the king his face serious.

"I will never go to Camelot" spat Morgana her face full of hatred.

The dragon spoke in Merlin's mind '**what do you want to do with her' **asked the dragon

**'I think her magic should be bound and she can live with the druid, who can help her. I cannot watch her die' **said Merlin sadly

**'As you wish young warlock'** said the dragon, as he breathed a spell on the witch. She looked up at the dragon, her eyes wide as she slumped to the ground losing conciousness.

Merlin sighed as the king looked at Merlin _great everything is so messed. When will he ever trust me _he thought angrily. He was about to grab his arm and demand him to tell the truth, but what happened next changed everything.

Morgana was apparently too strong, as she slowly opened her eyes. She picked up a dagger and threw it towards the king, who barely had any time to move out-of-the-way. Merlin didn't even think, instead his eyes glowed gold and the dagger stopped mid way, falling back to the ground. Meanwhile the dragon used a stronger spell as the witch slumped back to oblivion, defeated just like before.

_Oh crap _thought Merlin, _I wasn't meant to do that. Great now he knows, but he tricked me. Well two can play that game._

"You have magic" said Arthur, his face giving nothing away

Merlin turned to face him "nope" he said giving the king a lopsided grin

"Merlin, don't lie I saw you" said Arthur with a hint of anger. _Even now he lies, I just want the truth from him._

"I am not lying, that wasn't me. Why don't you ask the dragon" he said raising his eyebrows.

Arthur was getting impatient with his warlock friend, _just you wait, till I make your life a living hell _he thought smiling wickedly

**'Merlin I think the games up' **said Kilgarrah laughing into his mind

**'Nope, he started it and I will finish it. Say it was you who saved him. He set me up, he can't just play around like that, it's not fair'** moaned Merlin as he scowled

**'Fine'** said the dragon leaving the young warlock's mind

"It was me" said the dragon looking at the king

"No it wasn't. Merlin, stop lying I know it was you" said the king locking eyes with the warlock

"Sire, it wasn't me, why would I practice magic, knowing it is banned" said Merlin smiling as he pointed out a valid reason.

_It didn't stop you before_ thought Arthur. "Oh, maybe it was something to do with the once and future king and Emrys" shouted Arthur. _Oh damn _thought the king. He realised a little too late he had given himself away. He quickly snapped his mouth shut before more secrets began to spill.

Merlin smirked, "what did you say, sire" asked the warlock

Arthur stuttered before clearing his throat "I said maybe it has something to do with the oncenadfuturekingandemrys". His face began to sweat and his heart beat faster than usual .He suddenly found himself shifting awkwardly as he moved a little back from the warlock.

Merlin frowned before grinning wickedly, "that was utter gibberish, because I am sure you said something like 'the one and future king and Emrys" said the warlock advancing on the king.

The king realised the game was up, so he quickly thought of a distraction, from the warlock "oh look" he said pointing to a tree as he turned around, and sprinted in the opposite direction

Merlin finally realised, he had been played for a fool. His eyes widened as he saw the king running away _oh no you don't_ he thought. He sprinted towards the other direction, determined to cut him off and give him a piece of his mind.

"KING ARTHUR PENDRAGON COME BACK HERE" yelled Merlin after him.

The dragon just looked on in amusement "they are two sides of the same coin" he said chuckling. He picked up a still Morgana with his claws as he flew off to the sky.

* * *

**Please review, I would like to know what you thought**

**Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello another chapter, really not long left. I apologise if there are any mistakes :)**

**Disclainer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin came to a stop, but he couldn't see the king in sight, even thought he tried to cut him off. _Oh crap_ thought Merlin _what if he's in trouble_. _The prat does attract attention like a magnet. Sometimes I think the bandits have a special radar for the king of Camelot _mused Merlin. He was interrupted from his thoughts when saw something popping out from above a large rock. He moved closer, and realised it was hair, blond hair to be exact, which could only mean the king was hiding there. _Hm nice place to hide, clot pole._

The warlock smirked before slowly creeping behind him, he moved closer and grinned. "BOO" he yelled making the king jump from shock. Arthur stumbled backwards and glowered at his manservant.

"You idiot", he said taking deep breaths to calm himself

Merlin laughed before helping the king who struggled to get the warlock off him.

"MERLIN" shouted the king

"Yes Arthur" he said grinning as he slowly backed away from the king

"What are you doing" he exclaimed a little angrily

"Hugging you sire" said Merlin jokingly

"I do worry about you sometimes" said the king as he shook the dirt off his clothes

"I worry about you every minute of my life" muttered Merlin quietly

"What did you say?" asked the king suspiciously

"Nothing!" replied Merlin quickly.

The king hoped he would finally say he was a sorcerer. He had enough he was going to outright ask him. Arthur groaned "so you're a sorcerer" he said casually as he fixed his gaze on the warlock

"Pft" Merlin scoffed, "how can I be a sorcerer, when I'm a bumbling idiot, as you nicely put it" remarked his manservant

"So you're not a sorcerer" said the king, moving forward towards Merlin

"Nope I'm a warlock" said Merlin as he laughed at the kings confused face

"What's a war-lock?" asked Arthur stretching the word out.

"A war-lock is a powerful magician" said Merlin with pride

"So you do have magic" said the king grinning

"yes" said Merlin, "how did you find out" he asked curious

the king was silent for a moment before he cleared gis throat and spoke "Well, you see remember that druid"

"Yep, the one you said was Emrys" said Merlin, repeating what the king had told him

Arthur nodded, "well he told me everything. I might have told a little lie though. It was so you would show your magic" said the king as he waited for the yelling to begin, and boy did it come.

"YOU DID WHAT!" yelled Merlin furious as he glared at the king

Arthur cowered away from the furious warlock, as he backed away from him.

"Well" spluttered the king "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAVE MAGIC" he yelled back at his manservant

"Well DUH, I was trying to protect you" said Merlin defeated as he slowly calmed down.

"pft, I don't need protecting" scoffed the king gesturing to his chainmail and armour. "This protects me all the time" he said grinning at the warlock

"Oh really, as if. Do you know how many times I have saved your life" asked the warlock exasperated

"YOU! Merlin you can't even defend your self with a sword" remarked the king in a joking manner

Merlin just looked at the king like was the most oblivious prat in the world. "trust me sire, there's a big long list"

"Oh you made a list" said the King with disbelief.

He doubled over laughing "I hadn't realised, please feel free to elaborate this list" said the king smirking

The warlock was getting annoyed "Well, it will take a while sire, you might want to sit down" smirked Merlin as he sat down on the ground

"Well, go on" urged the king with his hands

"Alright, alright prat". Merlin cleared his throat, "well first there was lady Helena, then valiant, then the Anfac, oh and Nimueh, the griffin, and the sidhe, plus the Questing Beast" he blubbered on happily

The king put his hand up in protest, "I defeated some of them" said Arthur arguing

"Yeah, sure what ever makes you happy" said Merlin grinning "that is only the first year" said the warlock proudly

"well carry on, I want to know everything" said the king smiling at his servant and friend

"Right so"... he was suddenly cut off by a shout. They both turned their gaze to where a figure was walking towards them.

"PRINCESS" shouted Gwaine running as the knights of Camelot trailed behind him

"Where is it" he asked unsheathing his sword

Merlin rolled his eyes "where's what" he asked confused

"The dragon" he said looking around the woods

The king and Merlin looked at each other before shaking their heads "are you drunk?" they asked in unison.

"No, well yes maybe" he stuttered confused

"Sire" said Leon as he stood next to the king. "Gwaine came to us and said if we didn't hurry, a dragon was going to eat you both" he said amused

Merlin tried to hold his laughter, but an image in his head kept playing around. Eventually he couldn't hold it in and doubled over laughing.

The king of Camelot and knights looked at him with amusement "don't mind me" he said, "but I don't think Kilgarrah would eat anyone"

Arthur walked over to him, putting both hands on his shoulders "time to explain" he said firmly with authority

"Why?" moaned Merlin as he pouted

"I've got ale" said Gwaine holding some out in his hand whilst grinning at his friend

Merlin grinned back as he took it off him, and gulped it down "Ah I needed that" he said sheepishly

"Hey" protested the knight as the king dragged Merlin by the arm. He motioned him to sit him down next to a tree. They were joined by the knights as he began to explain how he saved the king and knights multiple times.

* * *

**So, what did you think? review :)**

**Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, sorry for the long wait. Here is another chapter, not very long though. Also here we find out how some of the knights found out Merlin had magic. Rest will be revealed in next chapter. So bear with me. I apologise for any mistakes. Once this story is finished, I plan on doing the once over. Maybe when I post the last ever chapter. I want to thank you lovely people for favouriting, following and reviewing this story, it means alot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

The knights were getting comfortable as they sat down with the king and warlock. Merlin barely had a chance to open his mouth and talk before Arthur asked him to go and get some firewood. It was an excuse so the king could talk to the knights and tell them not to mention that they knew about Merlin's magic. Arthur was very aware the warlock was NOT happy that he knew about his magic.

Merlin stalked off stubbornly as he went to gather some wood to make a fire. He was dreading about telling the knights and what their reaction might be. He didn't really go that far because he used his magic to find the most dried wood. He slowly made his way back but stopped when he heard Arthur addressing the knights. After Arthur suddenly used the word magic the warlock decided it was worth listening to. He hoped the king didn't tell them about his magic, as he wanted to do that himself.

"Just so you know. Merlin is aware that I know of his magic" he heard the king say.

"Right so did the plan work" asked Gwaine. _What_ thought Merlin as he listened on.

"Not like I hoped. He doesn't know, that you lot have known he has magic for a year though". said the king laughing. Merlin widened his eyes before disbelief worked its way through his mind._ No no no no, how the HELL have they known for so long _he thought angrily.

Merlin panicked _OMG NO NO NO_ screamed his mind as he continued to listen.

"Speaking of which, Merlin's still not back. So, how EXACTLY did you guys notice Merlin had magic, which I failed to acknowledge" asked Arthur in an exasperated tone.

Merlin edge closer determined to hear how they found out about his magic.

surprisingly Leon spoke first "well sire, when we went hunting one day, I saw Merlin's eyes glow gold as he tripped up a bandit, with a branch" informed the knight.

"I didn't believe it first but then I continued watching him, and it was the same. Plus he pretty much saved my life" said the knight with pride.

Merlin couldn't believe sir Leon had picked up on the colour of his eyes. _Great_ thought the warlock. _And I thought I was GOOD at keeping secrets._

"Okay" said Arthur. "What about you Percival?" asked the king

The gangly knight cleared his throat before speaking "It was when we took Camelot back from Morgana, the second time. I hurt myself and couldn't fight properly with my right arm. I was about to be killed when the soldier's hand burned and he let go of his sword. I looked around until my eyes landed on Merlin who smiled back, and there was definitely a hint of gold in his eyes."

"I realised I owed my life to him, and probably more than just the once" finished Percival

"Hm" said the king as he listened to what the two knights said to him. Gwaine was getting impatient as he cleared his throat.

"Gwaine, got something to say?" asked the king in amusement

"Er yes. When is it my turn?" asked the knight glowering at the Arthur

Arthur sighed "Okay, Gwaine what's your story". The king put his hand up "And no tavern stories Gwaine" warned Arthur, whilst the knights chuckled when Gwaine scowled.

Merlin couldn't believe they all knew about his magic, but also kept it a secret from Arthur. He was surprised to say the least as he expected Gwaine to keep his secret but the other knights he wasn't so sure about. He thought if they knew about his magic that they would have told the king. He felt honored and a sense of gratitude for the knights as they definetly surprised him. But they were in league with the king, in order for him to reveal himself. That was the worst yet dangerous plan the idiots could have thought off. Oh he was so ready to get them back, as a plan came in mind.

The warlock changed into the form of Dragoon as he smiled to himself. He was going to enjoy messing with the knights, oh and the once and future king. Merlin grinned as he put down the logs he was carrying, slowly and without making a noise. He slowly crept out into the clearing where the knights were huddled together.

Merlin cleared his throat "Gentlemen" he said whilst grinning at the back of his friends. All heads turned to face him with wide eyes before they stood up and unsheathed their swords. slowly they walked towards him when the king stopped and the knights did the same.

"YOU" they shouted in unison. Merlin grinned which made the king and knights even angrier. _Oh I am going to enjoy this _thought Merlin

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review :)**

**Thank you :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. So, here's another chapter, and it is short. I thought I'll update, because I don't think I will be able to for a while. BTW this isn't the last we will see of Dragoon. I apologise if there are any mistakes or the characters are ooc, because it does happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin grinned before speaking "Ah king Arthur, and his idiot knights of the round table"

Arthur just glared at Dragoon, whilst the knights looked extremely furious.

"You killed my father!" said Arthur walking forwards

"no..." protested Merlin

"You insulted us!" said Gwaine creeping forwards

"Er..." started Merlin trying to make an excuse

"You used us as stairs!" snapped Leon

"But..." said Merlin slowly walking backwards

"You knocked us out!" shouted Elyan angrily

"So... OMG look a dragon"" said Merlin quickly as all heads turned to look in the sky.

Merlin quickly ran and away and used a magic spell to create a barrier. The knights realised they were being played, ran after dragoon. unfortunately for Gwaine he slammed into the visible barrier face first as he fell down to the ground.

The knight groaned "OW" he said as he rubbed his face and slowly stumbled to a standing place.

Merlin laughed hysterically "Oops, too much ale sir knight" he said while Gwaine scowled at him.

"Come back here you coward and face me" said Arthur sword raised

The king was sure the sorcerer looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I am not a coward and I am facing you" smirked Merlin, as he laughed at the kings dumbfounded expression and waved in his direction.

"What do you want?" asked Elyan as he stared at Dragoon

"Well, I want to play a game!" chirped Merlin as he grinned.

"AW, I love games" said Percival smiling

Leon looked at the knight before hitting him on the head and shaking his head "Idiot, no wonder he calls us the idiots of the round table" muttered the knight glancing at Dragoon.

"Fine!" snapped Arthur, "If we win, I want the truth about my father"

Merlin nodded, it was time to put the past to rest. He let go of his barrier as he felt his magic drain. He had used way too much today and needed a rest.

Gwaine suddenly realised something "hey, where is Merlin?" asked the knight.

All heads turned to face Dragoon, who tried to mutter a spell but was too late. Arthur and the knights lunged for him as they all rolled together before hitting a tree. The knights stood up as they surrounded Merlin.

Merlin groaned "what have you done with Merlin?" asked Arthur angrily

Dragoon decided to play dumb, _nope. no way was he getting caught_. If he ever made it back to Camelot, it would be the stocks. _Nope oh darn it._

Merlin huffed "Who is Mer_lin_?" asked Dragoon

Arthur glared "My manservant" he replied

Merlin shrugged " How am I supposed to know, if he's YOUR manservant" replied Merlin sarcastically

"Shut up!" snapped Arthur

"No You shut up!" said Merlin before adding "prat"

"What did you say?" asked the king confused

"Er", _oh crap_ "I, I, I said I love crabs" said Merlin before humming to himself, and looking anywhere except at Arthur.

"What an idiot!" laughed Arthur as the knights joined in

"Oh, so mature!" retorted Merlin with a smug expression when all heads turned to gawk at him. _That shut them up. Ha idiots._

"I am a king, show me some respect" said Arthur with a hint of anger and amusement

"Really. Well I am a sorcerer, and respect is earned, but not by magic" replied Merlin grinning

"Hey, I am a..." started Gwaine, but was cut off.

"Idiot" supplied Merlin laughing

"Yes" agreed Arthur nodding

"Hm, you or him" asked Dragoon amused.

Merlin was too busy laughing that he didn't even see the knight creep behind the tree. He was unaware as Percival bought his sword and thumped Dragoon on the head, knocking the wind out of him.

All heads turned to face him. The knight just shrugged "he was annoying" said Percival.

The knights and Arthur just shook their heads "idiots of the round table indeed" they said with amusement.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review :)**

**Thank you :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys here's the second last chapter. I apologise if there are any mistakes. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

After searching the woods, there was no sign of Merlin. Arthur was getting frustrated as it got darker by the minute. He decided that it was best to tie Dragoon up, take him back to Camelot, and then force him to tell them where Merlin was. Except the king was oblivious to what was staring him in the face.

What Arthur couldn't understand was if Merlin was meant to be a powerful warlock, why couldn't he defeat a complete idiotic sorcerer like Dragoon. _Maybe because he's a complete and utter idiot _mused Arthur.

Arthur cleared his throat and walked towards the knights." Pack up, and move out. Percival you're in charge of Dragoon. Just don't thump him again" snickered the king as the knights joined in.

Gwaine was surprised, had they totally forgot about a certain manservant and friend. "Hey, what about Merlin?" asked the knight as he raised his eye brow at Arthur.

Arthur sighed "we've searched and it's getting late. We'll interrogate Dragoon when we get back. Don't worry we'll find him" reassured the king with a slight grin

Gwaine nodded, but still slightly worried for his friend.

The knights jumped on their horses, as Percival tied Dragoon up where he was slouched over a horse.

It took only a few minutes before they arrived in Camelot. It was a good thing as well, as it got so dark they could barely see right. The knights and Arthur jumped off their horses, as the stable boy took them away. The king walked straight inside the castle, ignoring the stares from the guards and towns people.

"Gwaine!" whispered the king

"Yes princess" replied the knight

Arthur huffed "Go get Gaius and Gwen, tell them to come to my chambers"

"Right away sire" said Gwaine as he ran off to tell the Queen and Physician.

The king walked to his chambers as Percival followed behind with a still unconscious Dragoon. Yet they were totally unaware it was in fact Merlin.

Arthur walked inside as the knights followed him. "Put him on my bed" said the king as Percival gently laid the sorcerer on the bed. It was a few minutes later when Gaius walked in followed by the Queen and Gwaine.

The physician walked forwards and gasped " Sire that's ..." he started but was cut off.

"Dragoon" finished Arthur as he poked the sorcerer with his sword.

It was silent as Merlin groaned and opened his eyes. Upon seeing Arthur and the rest of the group he jumped off the bed. With wide eyes, he winced when he felt a big lump on his head. Percival felt guilty as he saw Dragoons face, Merlin in return glared at him.

Gwen thought it was a good idea to find out what exactly had been going on. "Arthur what is Dragoon doing here?" she asked confused.

Before Arthur had a chance to answer Merlin cut in "they abducted me!" he exclaimed

Gwen stared at Arthur with wide eyes, who cowered away from her intense glare. He quickly recovered though "Now wait a minute. We did no such..."

"Well, we kind of did" cut in Percival guiltily

Arthur groaned "Okay we did, only because he did something to Merlin. We can't find him, and he won't tell us anything" said the king pointing at Dragoon

Even though Merlin's head was throbbing, he couldn't help himself as he laughed. This was turning out to be the best revenge ever. Except for getting thumped on the head, by a large knight.

Gwaine was going to lunge towards him, but Leon held him back. Merlin mocked a shocked expression "are you drunk again?" he said grinning as the knight stumbled back.

Gaius, couldn't believe what Merlin was playing at. He thought it best to make Merlin tell the truth, or things were just going to get worse.

"Dragoon, what are you playing at?" asked the physician confused.

All eyes turned to look at Gaius. Merlin scowled at Gaius, but not with anger. He was disappointed his fun was going to end. So instead he replied "nothing"

Gaius sighed and turned to face Arthur "Does he look familiar to you?" he asked whilst pointing at Dragoon.

Arthur stared and stared at Dragoon. There was something there but he couldn't but his finger on it.

"Er no" replied Arthur slowly.

Gaius shook his head and muttered something like 'oblivious'.

Merlin doubled over while clutching the back of his head "oh ha ha ha. Your so right he is oblivious. Such a prat with the brains of a donkey and the face (Hic) (Cough) of a toad!" laughed Dragoon in hysterics.

Merlin was very unaware, as the room well silent. Dragoon stopped laughing and looked at Arthur who was smirking at him, while the knights did not look happy at all.

The king slowly walked forward as he eyed him curiously "Merlin, is that you?" he whispered.

Merlin panicked _oh god, he's going to kill me_. Without a moments thought he ran out of the chambers as fast as he could.

Arthur was right behind him in a shot with a furious expression plastered on his face. The knights followed behind the king as they tried to keep up. "MERLIN, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Arthur as he chased the warlock.

"MAGIC OR NOT, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" shouted Gwaine with a hint of anger and amusement

Gwen and Gaius just looked at each other and shook their heads saying "boys" before they burst out laughing.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Please review :)**

**Thank you :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys this is the last ever chapter. A big thank you to everyone who Followed, favourited and reviewed this story. It means so much to know that you guys liked it. I will apologise for any mistakes, and if the character's were ooc. Sorry, truly I am. Hope you enjoy the last chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

**Epilogue**

After finally catching up to Merlin, Arthur fought with him, and totally embarrassed him in the progress. Gwaine was another topic entirely, he wasn't exactly forgiving. The knights made a secret pact to get their friend back, but eventually thought better of it.

When Merlin explained how scared he was about revealing his magic, they felt beyond guilty. Arthur apologised, as did the knights. They all had a long and interesting conversation about Merlin, being a self-sacrificing idiot. Gwaine's story, about how he found out Merlin had magic, was a little suprising.

The warlock couldn't believe Gwaine of all people, picked up on his magic when he controlled the wyverns. Merlin honestly thought the knight was oblivious just like the king, so when he told him this, he was taken by surprise.

Merlin had even more explaining to do when Arthur demanded how he could control wyverns and why he was hearing about this NOW. Then there was the whole story of Merlin being a dragonlord, which Gwaine was ecstatic about. especially when he said he couldn't wait to ride Kilgarrah, much to the dragon's horror when he found out. The words Kilgarrah said were 'I'm not a HORSE' making Merlin laugh his head off and Gwaine to pout.

The dragon had informed Merlin, that Morgana the witch was safely in the druid's company. That when she woke, she agreed to change for the better. Merlin knew it was the right decision to make, after all what was left to fight for. Arthur was the right heir to the throne and Magic was free. That's what she really wanted, to be able to live freely, without the fear of being judged or sentenced to death. everything was turning out great, well nearly everything.

* * *

Merlin wasn't too surprised, okay maybe a little, when Arthur informed him an announcement needed to be made. The warlock was aware Magic was free, but the position of Court sorcerer still needed to be filled.

This is how Merlin found himself in his current predicament.

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!" exclaimed Merlin glowering at Arthur

"YES YOU ARE, if you want to be court sorcerer" said the king grinning wickedly

"THAT IS BLACKMAIL!" shouted Merlin glaring at Arthur who was holding up the most ugly coronation outfit in the whole of Albion.

Arthur just smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. The king sighed "oh come on Merlin. Are you telling me the most powerful sorcerer in Albion is scared of wearing this?" said Arthur looking at the outfit.

"Fine, but you are so going to regret this ARTHUR PENDRAGON" said Merlin smirking evilly at his king. He walked forwards and snatched the outfit off Arthur.

After a few minutes Merlin was dressed in the most ugliest outfit, which itched like hell. It had feathers pointing out, and a very ugly hat. In fact it made him look like a chicken. _Oh Arthur was so going to regret this_.

Arthur stood there with his arms folded across his chest, before he burst out laughing. Merlin scowled "SHUT UP PRAT" he yelled and walked out of the kings chambers and towards the throne room.

The king ran after him, trying to catch his breath. Merlin stopped outside the wooden doors, as Arthur finally stood next to him.

"Ready " asked the king smiling

"No" said Merlin with a frown

"Too late" said Arthur snickering as he opened the large doors and walked in. Merlin sighed and followed after him. Everyone was there with a smile on their face, if they thought Merlin looked ridiculous, they definitely tried to hide it. Well everyone except the knights and Queen who snickered quietly trying to cover their laughs by looking elsewhere, but failing Miserably.

Arthur stopped and sat on his throne. He cleared his throat and began speaking as Merlin kneeled before him. "We are gathered here today, to appoint a new position of court sorcerer. There is only one person who deserves to be court sorcerer, and first advisor. That person, is also my friend and ex manservant. His name is Merlin Emrys. When I met him, I thought he was a clumsy bafoon, but then I realised he was just an utter idiot" laughed Arthur whilst winking at Merlin.

The whole room laughed at the last comment as Merlin turned a bright red.

Arthur turned serious " An idiot he may be, but the best man I have ever met. He made me realise, the faults in me as a crown prince and eventually king. He never gave up on me and always believed in me, making me the king I am today. He has also stood by me through thick and thin, and I am proud to call him my greatest friend. I am very proud to announce Merlin as Camelot's court sorcerer. Please rise Merlin Emrys" said Arthur as Merlin stood up.

Arthur pulled him into a tight hug and whispered "Merlin, never change. I want you to always be you" said the king with tears in his eyes.

The whole room erupted in applause as the knights walked towards the duo, offering their congratulations. It didn't last long as Gwaine just had to mention Merlin's outfit.

"AW Merlin you look like a chicken" laughed Gwaine affectionately

Merlin smiled until he saw Arthur in hysterics. _Oh boy he was going to get the king. He was going to make him pay, for this humiliation._

Arthur stopped and stared at Merlin, upon seeing the glint of revenge in his eyes. The king glanced at Gwaine and the rest of the knights who were smiling wickedly.

"Oh Arthur!" said Merlin grinning wickedly

"You wouldn't dare" said Arthur as he stumbled back. He looked around and saw that everyone was leaving the throne room. _Phew_ thought the king. _At least they won't see me humiliated._

"It's payback time" said Merlin laughing as he muttered a spell. The knights watched in amusement, even Gwen and Gauis watched without a single word of protest.

"MERLIN!" yelled Arthur seeing red. He looked in horror as his ears turned into those of a donkey's 'I AM GOING TO KILL YOU' is what Merlin could read in Arthur's piercing glare.

Merlin folded his arms across his chest and raised his eye brow's whilst snickering uncontrollably. Gwaine was on the floor in hysterics, even Leon couldn't hold his laughter. Elyan and Gwen were holding on to each other whilst laughing, Gaius had to sit down to control himself. Percival tried to cover his laughter with his hand but failed miserably.

Arthur's whole face turned red from embarrassment as he scowled at Merlin. The warlock tried to contain his laughter, but with Arthur pouting, he couldn't help himself.

The king lunged for Merlin who ran for his life and all he could hear from behind was "EEE AWW" as Arthur tried shouting Merlin. The laughter from the throne room could be heard even louder as Arthur ran after Merlin, braying his name with the ears of a donkey.

_They are definitely the two sides of the same coin_ thought Gaius as he laughed again. He looked out of the window where Arthur was seen chasing his court sorcerer, who was in fits of hysterics. _It's nice to see Merlin finally happy, as he achieved his destiny. Which was to stay by Arthur's side for as long as they both lived._

**The end**

* * *

**So**** Guys that's the end of my story. I hope you guys liked it. I probably could have changed a millions things to make it better, which I am aware of. For now it is finished, though never say never, I might get back to it and make it better.**

**As always Reviews are welcome. So what did you think of the fic overall? **

**Thank you so much for reading :) :)**


End file.
